totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
OTP Podsumowanie III: Dwa na dwa wśród hostów
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 18 Jingiel muzyczny. ---- Cameron: Pamiętaj Amy, nie patrz mu w oczy. ---- Amy: Siemka, kochanie! ;) Duncan: POJEBANA JESTEŚ? XDDDDDD NAJPIERW SIĘ MIGDALISZ Z HAROLDEM, A POTEM SIĘ CZULISZ? NIE SŁYSZAŁAŚ, CO DO CIEBIE POWIEDZIAŁEM? >:( Leshawna: Zaraz, zaraz! Amy była tu… Duncan: Zamknij mordę gruby wole, bo ci przywalę. Nie wierzę, że mogłaś mnie zdradzić! ;-; KOCHAŁEM CIEBIE NA SERIO, TERAZ… ---- Staci: Mój prapradziadek wymyślił idiotów ;) Harold: Co ty gadasz? Staci: Kurkumę łacińsko-islandzko-śląską częstochowską. Z pomocą moich przodków zbudujemy rakietę :) Znalazła głowicę. Staci: Mój prapraprapraprapra i niesamowicie wiele tych pra według drzewa genealogicznego pochodzącego z prapreprupropriprydziejów stryj Jemene w czwartym wieku zakładał takie kapelusze na głowę. Założyła głowicę na głowę. Staci: Jeśli nie pasowała, to znaczy, że… ---- Jen: Witajcie wszyscy kochani maniacy Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Nastasia: Tak. Witajcie. xD Zaskakujące było to, że programu nie prowadzili Jen i Devin albo Nastasia i Zach, tylko cała czwórka siedziała na jednej kanapie. Jen: Zastanawia mnie, czemu tu wszyscy jesteśmy. xD Meredith zjawił się koło nich. Meredith: To jeszcze nie wiecie? Jest walka prowadzących podsumowania! Nastasia: Nie, koleś. Tego moja umowa nie obejmowała! ;) Meredith: A fochy to nie do mnie. Producenci wpadli na ten pomysł, więc mamy walkę par! Oczywiście nie będzie naparzania się, bo nie tego oczekujemy. Nastasia: A ja oczekuję twojego pójścia stąd, bo rzygać mi się chce, jak ciebie widzę!!! -_- Meredith: Po co ta niechęć do mnie? Nastasia: Bo ta lekkoczerwona farba na twojej grzywce w ogóle nie pasuje do twojego gejowskiego wizerunku… i ogólnie nie jesteś zainteresowany chłopakami… Zach: Wybacz mi za nią, wcześniej byliście razem, prawda? xd Meredith: No… :d Nastasia: Sporo tych chłopaków miałam zanim się z Zach'''em spiknęłam :) Nawet ci, z którymi brałam jedną noc to myśleli, że się w nich zakochałam xD '''Meredith: Jak dla mnie wygląda na to, że jesteś prostytutką. Nastasia: Uważaj na słowa, kryptogeju! Nie brałam od nich hajsu, co ty w ogóle bierzesz?! Przystawia się do Meredith'''a. '''Jen i Zach cudem ją odsuwają. Nastasia: Masz szczęście, inaczej musieliby cię zeskrobywać z podłogi za pomocą szczoteczki do zębów. Meredith : Współczuję. Jak z tobą zerwie, również będziesz zdany na przeżywanie tego samego co ja. Zach: Warto wiedzieć. Dzięki, stary. Klepnął chłopaka po ramieniu. Nastasia: Co niby warto wiedzieć? -.- Zach: Nastasia, mogłabyś się trochę uspokoić? Proszę? Nastasia: Dobra, ale niech Meredith stąd pójdzie wreszcie! Meredith: Zadowolona? A teraz niech walka prowadzących się… zacznie! Devin, podczas konfrontacji Meredith'''a i pozostałej trójki zdołał przeczytać cały regulamin. '''Devin: Otóż każda para ma wyznaczony teren. Bezludna Wyspa dzieli się na dwie części. Na jednej panują kolory błękitu i zieleni, a na drugiej - czerni i fioletu. Jen: Bierzemy tę strefę jaskrawą! Nastasia: A która to? Jen: Niebiesko-zielona :D Nastasia: I dobrze ^^ Ja nienawidzę zielonego ^^ Kierują się w stronę swoich stref. Przed dziewczynami stał panel. Jen: Możecie wybrać sobie wnętrze swojego “terytorium”. Wszystko, co wskażecie, pojawi się po zatwierdzeniu waszych decyzji. Nastasia: To ja sobie biorę luksusowe jacuzzi! <3 Uwaga. Owy przedmiot jest niedostępny. Zach: To może zaznaczamy co innego? Jen i Devin obmyślają, jak udekorować swoją stronę, a Nastasia przechodzi do konkretów. Naciska wszystko co popadnie. Nastasia: To ja chcę to, to, to, to, to… Zach: Może już wystarczy? xD Jen widzi, jak z jej panelu znikają przedmioty dostępne do wyboru. Jen: Devin, my chyba również musimy się pospieszyć! Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! Jen pospiesznie naciskała przyciski, a Nastasia waliła na oślep. Po chwili jednak przekroczyła limit przedmiotów. Do wyboru było ich 16, a ona wcisnęła już wystarczającą liczbę (10). Reszta trafiła na “konto” Jen. Jen: Ekstra. Mogłam jednak poczekać. xD Devin: Ciekawe, kiedy nam to… Obok całej czwórki spadły wszystkie przedmioty. Strefa Jen-'Devin' dostała telewizor, krzesła, trybuny, dywan i jakiś plakat. Nastasia dostała panele, okna, żaluzje, komputer przenośny (palmtopa), kanapę, kanapki, domek dla lalek, green room, sypialnię i kino domowe. Nastasia: I co my mamy z tego zrobić? xD Zach: Trzeba było na spokojnie to wciskać, wtedy nie byłoby problemu. Nastasia: Kochanie, chyba powinieneś mnie wspierać. Zach: Okej :3 Zaczęli się miziać. Nastasia: Co z tym zrobimy teraz? Zach: Mam wrażenie, że to samo się ustawiło. Nastasia: Tym lepiej. Nie będziemy musieli harować i męczyć się z tym. Co z gośćmi? Zach: Jest to chyba na kartce. “Waszym kolejnym zadaniem będzie zaproszenie kogoś do Loż Szyderców. To musi być cała obsada z pewnego sezonu.” Jen: Oooo, wiem kogo możemy zaprosić! Cała obsada z World Trip! <3 Devin: Nie taki głupi pomysł ^^ Nastasia: Znajomi z Powrotu na wyspę Wawanakwa? Zach: Jacy? To chyba było z 2 lata temu! Nawet nie pamiętam, jak oni wyglądali! Nastasia: Ja tam ich chcę, dlatego… Zach i Devin zatwierdzają swoje wybory. Obok Devin'''a i '''Jen pojawiają się zawodnicy z sezonu World Trip… pojawiają się tu Lao Chi, Emma, Brody, Stephanie, Claudia, Aisha… a także… największe zaskoczenie - Iris. Brakowało za to Dwayne’a, MacArthur, Jaspera, Nastasii (ze względów oczywistych + Zach), Marcusa i Rudolpha. Claudia: Hejka :D Jay: A co my tu robimy? Zach: Występujecie :) Nastasia nacisnęła Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa. Problem polegał na tym, że nikt się nie zjawił, co mocno wkurzyło Nastasię. Nastasia: Co jest?! Nagle przychodzą Rodney, Bridgette, Max i Sadie. Nastasia: A wy tu skąd? Bridgette: Byliśmy uczestnikami Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki, ale zostaliśmy wyeliminowani. Nie pamiętasz? Nastasia: Ja tylko pamiętam Rodney'''a. Hej, to ty odpadłaś? Kurczę, liczyłam na twoją wygraną :d '''Bridgette: Może następnym razem ^^ Nastasia: Grunt to pozytywnie myśleć ;) Bridgette: Masz rację :) Nastasia: Znowu mam się nudzić?... Hej, Bridgette, powiedz coś ciekawego. Bridgette: No więc liczę, że Geoff wygra ten program. Nastasia: Dziękuję ;-; Ktoś inny? Max: Mam ochotę się... Zach: Co? Nastasia spojrzała się na Zach'''a. Był ubrany jakoś lżej, nosił czarną bokserkę, żółte spodnie i miał naciągnięte do kolan. Hormony Nastasii zaczęły się pobudzać, a ona sama pocić. '''Nastasia : Mam chcicę… znowu… on jest po prostu za boski… nie dziwię się Izzy <3 Nastasia: Zach. Zach: Tak? Szepce mu coś na ucho. Zach: Naprawdę nie da się zrobić tego później? Nie w trakcie programu. ;-; Nastasia: Uwierz mi, że się nie da ^^ Zach: Kochanie?... Przewraca oczami. Zach: Wiem, chcesz iść do łazienki. Możesz tam zostać, a dać mi prowadzić program. Poczekasz z dwie godziny? :d Nastasia: Ubierz się przy mnie jakoś inaczej. ^^ Sadie jest lekko skołowana, Max zaczął się podle śmiać, Bridgette strzeliła facepalma. Bridgette: Czasem twoje “potrzeby” nie są najważniejsze, wybacz. Nastasia: Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Przecież, no tak, migdaliłaś się z Geoffem w solarium Chrisa :’) Bridgette: Tia :/ Nastasia: Też mam ochotę na zabawę w czułości. Nie widzieliśmy się przez dwa tygodnie. Max: Uważaj Zach, ona sobie znalazła innego. ;D Zach: Dobra, karakanie. Wyrzuca go z budynku. Bridgette i Sadie odczuwają ulgę. Rodney: Nastasia? Nastasia: Słucham? Rodney: Jak chcesz, ja się mogę tobą zająć ^^ Zach zmierzył go wzrokiem i również wyrzucił na ulicę. Zach: Dziękujemy Państwu, dobranoc!!! Trzasnął drzwiami. Zach: Idę do łazienki. Nastasia: Ja z tobą. xD Zach: Błagam, muszę się przebrać -.- Nastasia: Ale mam ochotę ciebie zobaczyć… xD Zach przewraca oczami. Zach: Nie jestem pantoflarzem. Zamyka drzwi. Bridgette i Sadie stoją lekko zdezorientowane. Sadie: To co robimy teraz? Bridgette: Tak szczerze mnie też się nie chce czekać. Wychodzimy? Sadie: W sumie tak, nie ma nic ciekawego do… Słyszą, jak Jen zapowiada gości. Jen: Witajcie wszyscy! U nas tony atrakcji! Devin: Razem mamy zaszczyt przedstawić zawodników ze znanego wam dobrze sezonu Total Drama: World Trip! Jen: Sezon się skończył trzy miesiące temu i… Iris: Nie, błagam. Dosyć >:( Zach był półnago, ponieważ musiał się przebrać. Wszyscy słyszą wzdychania Nastasii. Claudia: Miłość bywa taka zaskakująca. xD Aisha: Nooo, dobrze, że przynajmniej ze swoją się nie muszę męczyć. Jen: A tam co się dzieje? Stephanie: Kopulacja… ;-; Dziewczyny zaczęły się wzdrygać. Jen: Ma ktoś odwagę tam… wejść? xD Brody: Ja idę! Prawdziwe ziomki nie boją się niczego! ^^ Dziewczyny wzruszają ramionami, Devin tak samo. Stephanie: Jeśli to nie to, chyba Nastasia jest zainteresowana czymś innym. xD Brody wchodzi do łazienki, w której przebywali Nastasia i Zach. Ten już się ubrał. Nastasia: Tyle mi wystarczy, patrzenie się na ciebie już jest wystarczająco zadowalające <3 Przewraca oczami i całuje Nastasię. Nastasia: Aleś ty słodki <3 Zach: Dzięki <3 A teraz mam prośbę kochanie, mogłabyś się skupić na prowadzeniu programu? :) Brody: Ale przecież Jen i Devin prowadzą ten program, o co wam chodzi? Nastasia: O to gówno, co do Bytomia nie chodzi. >:( Zach: Kulturalniej. To w sumie jest tylko podsumowanie, raczej tylko zwycięzcy dostaną nagrodę. Nastasia: W sumie… nigdy nie rywalizowałam. Nawet lubię Devin'''a, za '''Jen nie przepadam, bo jest denerwująca, ale warto popatrzeć, jak im idzie. Zach: Dajmy sobie spokój. Dodatkowo, jaki mielibyśmy temat do rozmowy z tymi wkurzającymi idiotami jak Max i Rodney? Nastasia: Jeden z nich to gruby karakan, a drugi kochałby nawet tę laskę, która by mu dała w ryj. Żałosne, a reszta już trafiła do Jen i Devin'''a :) '''Zach: Plus temat Szaleństw na Planie został wyczerpany. Nastasia: Wcale nie! Przyszedł Brody. Brody: Noo… robili to xD Nastasia wypchnęła go i przyszła razem z Zach'''em. '''Nastasia: Siema B) Tego się nie spodziewaliście? Iris: Uwaga, bo za chwilę Jen spyta, co robiliście takiego ekscytującego w łazience >:) Nastasia: Kupę robiłam. Jeśli dla ciebie to takie ekscytujące jest co robię w łazience, to właśnie otrzymałaś odpowiedź ;) Iris: Jezu… już się bardziej nie kompromituj. Nastasia: Zastanawia nas jakim cudem przeżyłaś. Jen: Właśnie! Przecież w Arabii Saudyjskiej… Retrospekcja. Jen: ...uderzyłaś skronią o kant samochodu! Poleciało mnóstwo krwi! Policjanci i doktor stwierdzili zgon! Iris: To był stan agonalny. Cudem z tego wyszłam i trafiłam na pół roku do psychiatryka. Nastasia: Czyli w miejscu, w którym powinnaś wylądować od początku. ;u; Iris: Goń się. Nastasia usiadła obok niej. Iris: Musisz mnie denerwować? >_> Nastasia: Sama siebie denerwujesz. Nikt nikomu nie przeszkadza, tylko cały czas pieprzysz i narzekasz. Zip it i daj tej pani wreszcie prowadzić program. >_> Jen: Dziękuję :) Devin: Od czego zaczniemy? Jen: Myślę, że od zaproszenia naszych specjalnych gości. Devin: Kogo masz na myśli? Jen: Ten uczestnik nie należy do najsilniejszych, jednak udowodnił, że wiedza może być czasem bardziej użyteczniejsza od siły - przed państwem Cameron! Cameron wchodzi do studia. Rozlegają się oklaski. Cameron: Siemka ^^ Jen: Witamy serdecznie, Cameron! Proszę, usiądź. Cameron usiadł na swoim miejscu. Nastasia usiadła koło Jen. Nastasia: Miło nam cię widzieć, Cameron. Jen: Zaraz, a co ty robisz? Nastasia: To samo co wy - moim zadaniem miało być prowadzenie programu, co właśnie czynię. Devin, kopsnij mi pilot. Wzięła pilot i przez przypadek nacisnęła na kulę disco. Jen zabrała jej pilot i wyłączyła ją. Jen: Nie. -,- Nastasia: Dobra. ;-;. Cameron, mogę zadać tobie kilka pytań? Na przykład, co tam z Gwen? Podłącza palmtopa do głównego zasilania monitora. Naciska jakiś materiał. Scena z finałowego odcinka Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie Mike i Zoey się całują, Alejandro z Heather tak samo oraz Gwen decyduje się dać całusa Cameron'''owi w policzek. '''Jen, Stephanie & Emma: Awww <3 Emma: To jest takie słodkie jak ja z Noah <3 Nastasia: Nie powiedziałabym. Emma marszczy brwi. Nastasia: Spokojnie przyszła matko… xD Jen: Dobrze. Więc słyszałeś może pytanie Nastasii? Dałbyś radę na nie odpowiedzieć? Cameron: Tak. W sumie Gwen jest świetną przyjaciółką, ale to nic więcej. Moje uczucia kieruję do Leshawny :) Jen: Każdy ma własne gusta. Co byś powiedział na temat związku Amy z Duncan'''em? '''Cameron: Jestem na bieżąco z programem nawet po rezygnacji. Bardzo zdziwiło mnie to, jak Harold postąpił. Rozumiem jego zawiść w stosunku do Duncan'''a, ale to już było na maksa podłe. Nie wiem czy widziałem kiedykolwiek kogoś tak podłego. '''Veronica: Żenada. Nie róbcie z niego wielkiego zagrożenia. xDDDD Stephanie: Po raz pierwszy się z tobą zgadzam. Harold to chuchro, które mogłabym z łatwością złamać :) Veronica: Wiesz za co ciebie nie lubią w programie? Uważasz się za mega silną. Stephanie: Poprzednio byłam w finale World Trip, także sądzę, że jakoś na to zasłużyłam. Veronica: No nie było innego wyboru. Przewraca oczami. Veronica: Anyway, jak tam manipulowanie Jen? Stephanie: Jak to mówiła Staci - ty faktycznie wszędzie węszysz spiski… ._. Jen: A jeśli mowa o niej; strasznie się zmieniła od Zemsty Wyspy! Nie gadała już o przodkach, ale potrafiła tym sprowokować Harold'''a. Dodatkowo jest to nowa przyjaciółka '''Sadie, cały czas była obrażana za swoje opowieści przez zawodników - Staci!!! Staci wchodzi zadowolona i przytula Sadie. Nastasia: Staci, gaduło jedna. Przyniosę tobie tablicę. Staci: Po co? Tablica stała przed Staci. Nastasia: Zadanie do myślenia - wtrącając “wzruszające” opowieści na temat kogoś z twojej rodziny, opisz swój pobyt w programie. Devin: Ooo, to może być ciekawie! Każdy uśmiecha się w stronę Staci. Ta nie zastanawia się długo i zaczyna rysowanie… Staci: Otóż mój brat namówił mnie do wzięcia udziału w tym sezonie… Trochę nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Staci: Zdanie pierwsze jest bardzo trudne. Została porażona prądem. Jen krzywo spojrzała się na Nastasię. Nastasia: No co? Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. xD Jen: Serio? Teraz i ona została porażona prądem. Jen: Mam gadać np. o cioci, dopóki ona nie opowie o swojej eliminacji? Staci, dziadkuj aż nie dojdziesz do końca! Nastasia wybucha śmiechem. Każdy siedzi cicho, ale obserwuje Staci. Staci: Prababcia wcześniej mówiła o zbieraniu moment. Są stare, tak jak mój prapradziadek. Dziadkowie przewidzieli, żeby nie mówić o nich, ponieważ ilekroć dziadkowe opowieści opowiem, wylecę stąd szybko jak ze snu powiek. Uczestnicy lekko się uśmiechają. Są widocznie rozbawieni “prozą” Staci. Staci: Najważniejsza rzecz w życiu to rodzina. Najpierw ta, w której się urodziłeś, później ta, którą sam stworzyłeś. Konflikt z Amy oznaczał dla mnie trochę konflikt pokoleń i to bardzo daleki. Na przełomie trzech pokoleń, babcia z wnuczką. Pogodzenie się dało braterskie pojednanie. Odkryłam, że Harold to piąta woda po kisielu - manipulator. Zostałam wydziedziczona z walki o milion, w grze bierze udział trzech braci i cztery siostry. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać i biją brawa dla Staci. Ta się tylko ukłoniła. Staci: Dzięki. xD Kopnął ją prąd, Jen zabrała pilota Nastasii. Jen: Staci, powiesz teraz jakieś zdanie bez dziadków? Staci: Harold powinien wylecieć następny. :) Nic się nie stało. Jen: I teraz mi wszystko pasuje. To zostaje chyba jeszcze… Devin: Bo tak się składa, że nasz ostatni gość nie dojechał. xD Jen: Serio? Dlaczego tego mi nie powiedziałeś na początku? Zach: To może czas na To musiało zaboleć! ^^ Jen: Dobra, mnie pasuje. Obejrzymy wszystkie żenujące wpadki od odcinka siódmego do siedemnastego! Aplauzy. Odcinek 7 "Meredith: Świetnie dziś wyglądasz. Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz się wystroić <3 Sabina: Jasne, misiaczku <3 Próbują się pocałować, jednak piłka odbija się na nią i oboje uderzają się z główki. Potem upadają na ziemię. Sabina: AŁŁ... Patrzy na Meredith'''a. '''Sabina: Sorry. -.- Ktoś we mnie cały czas uderza piłką." Odcinek 8 "Amy uniknęła strzału. Jednym susem rzuciła się na Max'''a, aby go obezwładnić. Zabrała też piłkę jako broń i nawalała go po każdych częściach ciała. '''Amy: OD LESHAWNY WARA GNOMIE!!! Duncan i Lightning są bardzo zadowoleni widząc Amy pastwiącą się nad tym karakanem. Leshawna ostatkiem sił podnosi kciuk do góry. U Jones'a też widoczny banan na twarzy, po chwili jednak prosi, aby przestała." Odcinek 9 "'Izzy miała lekki problem z sięgnięciem swojej broni, dlatego wchodzi ostrożnie, depcząc każdą napotkaną jagodę na swojej drodze. Po rozpaćkaniu wszystkich, boi się, że podczas “jagodowego” tańca mogła parę razy nadepnąć na broń. Na szczęście, tak się nie stało. Gorzej, że jednak kopnęła broń w stronę pokrzyw. Izzy: Cholera! Wymyśliła już nowy plan w swojej szalonej głowie. Znalazła konika. Izzy: IHAHA! Chcesz trochę trawki? Wskazuje mu “trawkę”. Izzy: Słyszałam, że można ją nawet zajarać xD Koń zaczyna uciekać. Izzy: No weź! Skubnij! Koń wziął całą pokrzywę do pyszczka. O dziwo ta go jednak nie poparzyła. Ten tylko poszedł zadowolony." Odcinek 10 "Jo i Anna Maria zaczęły walkę od przepychanek słownych. Po chwili zauważyły Scarlett trzymając gwizdek tak przez dwie minuty. Scarlett: Możemy już zaczynać? Rozpoczyna się walka. Jo prze pierwsza, Anna Maria unika jej kopnięcia. Anna Maria: Nie rób z siebie suki większej niż jesteś. Jo marszczy brwi. Anna Maria: Zrezygnujesz z łaski swojej czy mam Ci pomóc? Te dwie zdecydowały naskoczyć na siebie. Jo: Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. Rzuciła ją na ziemię. Annie Marii coraz trudniej było wstać. Jo: Poddaj się. Anna Maria: Wybacz, ale tak samo jak ty, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji ;) Dalej się okładały na pięści. Jo: Nieważne, co zrobisz, zawsze jesteś przegrana. A kto zrezygnował za fałszywy brylant? XDDDDDDD W tym momencie Jo dostała z pięści w ryj od Anny Marii. Wypluła pięć zębów. Anna Maria: Dawno chciałam to zrobić :)" Odcinek 11 "Izzy: Co jak co, ale jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż Heather! Kopnęła go z całej siły." Odcinek 13 "Harold: Ja się idę wykąpać. Wskoczył pod prysznic. Odkręcił zimną wodę… Harold: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Izzy pozmieniała guziki. Zamiast zimnej wody, która tradycyjnie znajduje się pod niebieskim kurkiem - wrząca woda leciała z zaworu koloru niebieskiego, a czerwona dawała zimną wodę. Harold: CO SIĘ STAŁO???" Odcinek 15 "Duncan: Myślałaś, że mną możesz manipulować, suko? Grałaś tu fałszywą od początku sezonu! Nie dziwię się, że Samey jest popularniejsza od ciebie. Amy wściekła wyrzuca Duncan'''a z kamperu. '''Amy: I BARDZO DOBRZE!!! IDŹ I MOŻE JĄ ZACZNIJ PODRYWAĆ!!!" Odcinek 17 "Amy: Miło nam Szmato, my jesteśmy uczestnikami Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. Na imię mi Amy. Sarkastycznie podaje mu rękę, ten jej ową część ciała skręca. Wściekła zasuwa mu z całej siły w orzeszki. Amy: Tak ze mną frajerze nie będziesz pogrywać >:(. Przysięgam, że ci odpłacę się za eliminację mojego chłopaka! Wiem, że to ty! -________-" Odcinek 15 "Robot: Przygotowanie do wyzwania... Przed oczyma konkurujących zawodników pojawił się siejący postrach robot - masą przekraczał względnie wagę Staci i to dwudziestokrotnie, jego noga mogłaby spokojnie wgnieść ludzi w ziemię, dlatego każdy wpadł w panikę - jak się okazało, niepotrzebną. Meredith: Zanim weźmiecie udział w wyzwaniu, robot będzie musiał was zabrać do tego miejsca. Albo mam ciekawe zadanie. Ucieczka przed robotem. Musicie nie dać się schwytać. Wszyscy rozproszyli się w popłochu. Robot wziął się za łapanie ludzi, którzy byli śmiertelnie przerażeni. Złapał Lightning'''a, '''Izzy i Staci - ta trzecia nawet nie próbowała stawiać oporu, jednak tamta dwójka owszem. Robot delikatnie wrzucił ich do dmuchanego zamku. Izzy: Aż mi się przypomniało wyzwanie z pierwszego odcinka Planu. JUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU!!! ROBOT, IZZY CHCE KARUZELĘ! Robot złapał Izzy i wykonał jej polecenie. Kręcił nią naprawdę mocno. Izzy cały czas była zadowolona i czuła się, jakby to była jej ostatnia przejażdżka. Mogłaby być, tymczasem, że nagle zrobiła się zielona na twarzy i obryzgała wymiocinami twarz monstrum. Jak wiemy, robot musiał z czegoś powstać, a do ładowania jego energii potrzebna jest część elektryczna. Przewody padły, a robot powoli runął na ziemię. Jego kierunek wskazywał na wschód. Chwilowe zaciemnienie. Ustrojstwo nadal padało w żółwim tempie na powierzchnię ziemi. Amy, Duncan i Leshawna biegnęli i nie zauważyli Harold'''a. Ten tylko obserwował, z jaką prędkością potwór upadnie. Z chytrym uśmiechem obserwował blond dziewczynę, której niepostrzeżenie podstawił nogę. Ta upadła. '''Amy: AAAAAA! Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć. Pobladła na twarzy. Z przerażeniem Duncan i Leshawna zaobserwowali tę sytuację. Duncan postanowił uratować Amy, ale sam również upadł, bo zahaczył się o gąszcze. Leshawna postanowiła poczuć się nieco bohatersko i wypchnęła Duncan'''a z pola uderzenia. Sama też stanęła oko w oko z niewyobrażalnym potworem. Kiedy ten prawie na nią upadł, ta tylko próbowała go przepchnąć. Pomagali dziewczynie '''Harold, Duncan i Amy, którzy byli na miejscu. Opanowali sytuację i robot spadł w drugą stronę. Staci, widząc, w którą stronę teraz leci robot, kazała uciekać Lightning'''owi z miejsca, do którego ich wziął wcześniej. '''Robot upadł na dmuchany zamek, całkowicie rozwalając go. Samo urządzenie też nie nadawało się do użytku. Nawet słyszą, że ktoś wymiotuje w centrum "zastępcy człowieka". Za pomocą przyciska Jones wydostał się na powierzchnię, hiperwentylując się. Jones: MOGLIŚCIE MNIE TAM ZAMORDOWAĆ! :ooooooooo Harold: Nawet nie wiesz, ilu byłoby szczęśliwych ludzi. xDDDDDDDDDD Amy poczuła, że to Harold podstawił jej haka. (PZ - Amy): Zanim biegłam, ktoś mi podstawił nogę. Niby jakim cudem tam zjawił się Harold? NOOOOOOOOO TAK!!! Popchnął mnie! Ja się mam zamiar odegrać. Amy odsunęła rękę, a potem pięścią z całej siły zawaliła Harold'''owi w szczekę. Ten poleciał do góry i wypluwał zęby jeden po drugim. Potem upadł na ziemię. '''Amy: Nie chciałam tak mocno. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafię. Sorki. :')))))" Wszyscy biją brawa. Staci: Tak szczerze to wam powiem, że w tym sezonie było nawet mało tego hardkoru. Sadie: Nie kracz, bo tak jeszcze będzie :/ Staci: Wydaje mi się, że Harold oberwał najbardziej. Chętnie bym zobaczyła jego wyeliminowanego. Bridgette: Staci, masz rację. Przez tydzień od momentu wyrzucenia mnie z programu niczego nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć. Harold przez jakiś czas szeptał mi coś na ucho, ale przed moją eliminacją dostałam takie dziwne nagranie z napisem “Przesyłka specjalna od Iris”. Każdy wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia. Iris: Heh… lepiej, abyś tego nie otwierała ._. Bridgette włączyła nagranie na prośbę Jen. Po chwili zjawił się Meredith, ale i on sam był świadkiem tego nagrania. Harold zaczął opowiadać, czego życzy Bridgette najbardziej. Harold: “Najnudniejsza szmata ... mam nadzieję, że ją spalą wreszcie żywcem, bez tlenu, odetną jej wszystkie narządy, rozdziobią je piłą łańcuchową ... sprawię, że będzie cierpiała bardzo długo dopóki nie zdechnie ... fałszywa, obłudna, kurewska hipokrytka!!!”. Każdy wziął głęboki oddech. Meredith: O_O. To jest niemożliwe :O Jen: Też jestem zdziwiona! Bridgette nadal trzęsie ze strachu i jest jej bardzo smutno. Jen ją przytuliła. Jen: Nie zasłużyłaś na to :( Trzeba być potworem, aby takie coś powiedzieć! Iris: A nie da się na to nic zaradzić? >:/ Stephanie: Hej, od kiedy stałaś się taka miła? ^^ Iris: Psycholog… wreszcie uciekłam od swojej ciotki psycholki, to zamieszkałam w internacie. Uczę się prawie codziennie, nie opuszczam tego miejsca, a jeśli tak, to z prawdziwymi znajomymi. Udało mi się kogoś znaleźć i chcę wyrosnąć na prawdziwego człowieka z ludzkimi cechami. Wybaczcie mi za to, co się działo na World Trip. Aisha: Przynajmniej zauważyłaś swoje błędy, to się liczy. Stephanie: Przeprosiny nieprzyjęte. Nie no, żarcik. Spoko. Też się nie zachowywałam najlepiej. xD Jen: Prawie mogłaś mnie zabić :( Ale również wybaczam, będzie mi lżej na sercu :P Nastasia: A ja takiej szmacie jak ty nie wybaczam, bo po tym co powiedziałaś to czasu cofnąć się nie da. Mam w dupie to, jak się zmienisz. Nadal będziesz w moich oczach zimną suką ^^ Iris zaczęła płakać. Stephanie: No wiesz co -.- Nastasia: Jeśli ludzie są źli, oni nigdy się nie zmienią. Czekają na przebaczenie, a jeśli już im wybaczysz - potrafią cię nawet zabić!!! Raz moja BFF zaufała takiemu typowi, teraz już nas nie usłyszy. Nigdy, bo została zakopana żywcem. Stephanie: Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś żałosna? -.- Nastasia: Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że nie umiesz przegrywać? Licz się ze słowami. Jestem prawdziwa, może trochę złośliwa, ale przynajmniej nadal pozostanę sobą i raczej w przyszłości to się nie zmieni. Stephanie: Zważ moje słowa, pewnego dnia to wszystko może się jeszcze obróci przeciwko tobie - te twoje całe hulaszcze życie niczym dziwka w agencji towarzyskiej. Nastasia: Sama wyglądasz jak dziwka :) Meredith: EKHEM!!! Wtrącił się i ogłosił coś. Meredith: Pamiętacie walkę prowadzących? Jen-'Devin' vs Nastasia-'Zach'? Po tym “przepięknym” ceremoniale oświadczam, iż to Jen-'Devin' zasłużyli na zwycięstwo! Właśnie, jak wasz związek nazywa się w Internecie? Jevin czy Devijen? Jen: Nasz związek nazywa się statusem narzeczeństwa. Jesteśmy zaręczeni :D Oklaski, wiwaty. Serpentyna spada na tamtą dwójkę. Nastasia: Mogę już stąd iść? Veronica: Ktoś ci w ogóle kazał tu przyjść? :’) Zach przewraca oczami. Zach: Nastasia, daj spokój. Teraz masz akurat gorsze dni. Nie pozwól, aby nad tobą zawła… Nastasia zaczęła całować Zach'''a. '''Nastasia: Zawsze wiesz, co jest dla mnie najlepsze <3 Zach: … ;u; Nastasia: To co robimy dzisiaj? Jakiś film na pocieszenie? Pop? ^^ Zach: Lepiej się przespać, rano do pracy. Veronica: Właśnie, klienci już czekają :) Nastasia: Przynajmniej mam jakąś pracę, szmato. Veronica: “Szmato” było do siebie? Uroczo. Buh bye, bish. Przystawia do swojego czoła kciuk i palec wskazujący. Odwraca się w kierunku Nastasii. Nastasia pokazała jej tylko środkowy palec. Potem Veronica rzuciła w nią chipsami i za pomocą palca małego wskazała jej drzwi. Nastasia ma ochotę zrobić jej krzywdę. Nastasia: Zrobię jej coś zaraz, jak nic i będzie tragedia, i płacz do mamusi ^^ Veronica: Miałaś stąd wyjść ;) Nastasia: ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ LADACZNICO. Próbowała rzucić się na Veronicę, jednak Zach ją trzymał. Veronica: Chcesz mi nawrzucać dalej? PROSZĘ! Nie będzie taka sucz mi pluła w twarz! Chodź tu!!! Udowodnij, że się umiesz bić! Nastasia: Puść mnie! Zbliżyły się do siebie. Potem… wielka bitwa, obie zaczęły się tarzać. Aisha: Obie zniżyły się do takiego samego poziomu… ;u;. Każdy zaczął się śmiać, ale też jednocześnie opuszczać salę, aż na końcu zostały tylko naparzające się w najlepsze Veronica z Nastasią. Żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru sobie odpuścić i biły się to po twarzy, to sobie sprzedawały kopy w piszczel albo w brzuch. Po chwili światła gasły i słyszeliśmy, jak obie spływają na siebie i warczą. Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki